Untitled
by The Secret Santa Project
Summary: For cheeky-eyes
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey Cheeky-Eyes! It is your Secret Santa. So you like GX do you? And don't like romance? Well I am telling you, you are one tough person to write for! But as someone who has only seen the first 20 eps or so, my characterization is probably terrible. I am just going to say that Kaiba and Jaden are OOC for the most part (or maybe it is just my self esteem that thinks so) Hopefully you get the jokes and the references. **

In a dimly lit room a young boy in his mid-teens sat on a burgundy couch. His brown eyes focused on his fingers. In front of him, a larger mahogany desk a tall and intimidating man seated behind it.

The room was quiet and still. Kaiba leaned forward to rest his lips on his hands folded for a brief moment then leaned on one hand. His brain ticking a million miles a minute. Kaiba's eyes fixed on the boy. Jaden's body shifted and before the soles of Jaden's shoes left the floor Kaiba snapped, "Don't put your shoes on my sofa."

"Sorry Bro" Jaden mumbled.

"Just take your shoes off," Kaiba turned to his laptop. Click. Click. Click.

Jaden layed back and flipped his shoes off his feet.

Out of the corner of his eye, Kaiba could see that Jaden's socks were less than clean. Jaden's big toe could be seen fully protruding from one of his socks. The bottoms were brown. The hairs on the back of Kaiba's neck stood straight up. Kaiba thought of covering his nose as a wave of stink-foot headed towards his sensitive nose.

"Jaden," Kaiba's lips pursed, and with a sigh he continued "put your shoes back on."

"Chillax man, no need to be stern." Jaden slipped his shoes back on. "You happy?"

Kaiba logged off his laptop and packed it away. Putting his bag over his shoulder he made his way to the door. Kaiba stood there for a moment before telling Jaden "You coming or do I have to come back a month later and find you ate the couch?"

"Yeah man, I'm coming." Jaden looked to either side of himself to make sure he wasn't leaving anything behind before grabbing his bags and following Kaiba out the door.

On the way home, Kaiba started explaining his expectations his rules, his blah blah blahs. Jaden could care less. He stared longingly out the window wishing he could be at his own home, in his own bed, with his mom and dad. But his dad was gone... and his mom, she might as well be.

"Flush the toilet after every use, I can afford it. Ask before you use anything that isn't in your room. This does not mean you can bring something from outside your room to inside so you can use it-"

"Gee, I get it, pops!" Jaden groaned.

_This is going to be a long trip..._ Kaiba thought.

When they arrived at the Kaiba mansion, Kaiba was greeted by Roland and Mokuba. Kaiba gave them an acknowledging nod and gently guided Jaden more forward.

"Hey," Jaden pointed two gun fingers at them and clicked his molars. Mokuba was not amused. Roland inwardly chuckled at Jaden's high spirits considering the circumstances.

"So, do you want me to show you to your room?- If that's alright with Mr. Kaiba."

Kaiba gave him a nod.

Jaden followed Roland inside. They went up the long winding staircase and on the third door on the left, was a sign that read _Jaden's room. _When Roland twisted the gold nob to reveal Jaden's new room, Jaden couldn't believe his eyes. It was perfect. Much better than the dorm room that was for sure.

_Duel monsters theme. Awesome. _The Elemental Hero Neos on his comforter. Winged Kuriboh wall scroll, Jaden touched it. On the nightstand, it seemed so out of place, but there was a Time Wizard Alarm clock._ Maybe Kaiba likes the Time Wizard,_ Jaden thought._ Kind of an older card though. How old school. _Jaden sat on the bed, shifting his weight to cause more bouncing. The bed was soft and the comforter had the perfect texture that made you feel all cozy, _mom..._

Roland knocked on the door lightly before walking in, "I have your bags." He showed them to Jaden then gently set them on the floor. "Mr. Kaiba asks that you put your clothing away in the closet and meet him downstairs for further instructions."

Jaden rolled his eyes. _More rules? What is he going to tell me this time? Chew before I swallow._"Fine, be right down."

Roland tipped his head toward Jaden, then left his room.

In the closet Jaden found a Blue eyes White Dragon set of pajamas. On it, a note.

_"For those especially cold nights- Seto Kaiba."_

Jaden's eyes welled up with tears and started to sniffle. _Maybe he ain't so bad._

Jaden didn't have very many clothes. Couple shirts, a couple pairs of pants, and his school uniform. Maybe his mom would recover from the tragedy after being surrounded by so many doctors, though, they tell him it isn't likely. 'They' being adults who know stuff but don't want to tell him what really all went down while he was at school. All he knows is, dad died in a plane crash, and mom went nutzoid.

Downstairs Mokuba, Seto Kaiba, and Roland were seated at the dinner table waiting for Jaden. It sent a 'creeper chill' down Jaden's spine.

"Although Mokuba and I hardly seem to have time to do these types of things on a regular schedule, we do try to have dinner at around 7pm..." Kaiba trailed off.

"It will probably be the only time of the day you will see me," Mokuba added in a tainted tone.

"I would really like to be here for you. But I am not here you can always count on Roland. He will be home the entire break to spend time with you," Kaiba looked at Roland. Roland nodded.

"I don't need a babysitter. I can watch myself," Jaden said.

Mokuba huffed. "You aren't going to take that kind of talk, are you?" Kaiba remained silent. "Oh, so just because his dad died and his mom went crazy you are going to coddle him?"

"We will talk later Mokuba. Jaden is a guest in our home and I suggest you treat him with a minimal amount of respect."

Mokuba shook his head. _We had it so much worse..._He couldn't believe this. "Learn your manners. Respect your elders," he took a few steps back from the dinner table, "I am going to go work." he groaned.

Kaiba looked very uncomfortable with the events that just unfolded. But he recomposed himself with a simple sigh and then a slight smile cracked. "You hungry?"

After a wonderful dinner that involved Jaden eating more than his fair share, Kaiba pointed to a door in the living room. "The only rooms you are not allowed to enter are- that room-, Mokuba's room, and my own room. Any other room is open for your meanderings. Clear?" Kaiba asked.

"Crystal," Jaden smiled, looking around the living room. "Hey, can I watch tv?"

"Go for it," Kaiba said. "We also have some game systems you can hook up,"Kaiba said pointing to a glass case that contained, a Wii, a Xbox 360, and a PS3. "And we also have some of my own game systems as well." Kaiba winked.

"Wow cool!" Jaden was so excited.

Later that night, Jaden got bored of playing video games and decided that channel surfing was the way to go.

BREAKING NEWS: A vigilante is taking the city by storm. His name: Kaibaman. He has been going around helping people and beating up known gang members.

"So cool. That guy is so cool. I wish I could be a super hero. Why a super hero would be breaking news... I donno."

Wanted: Madam Butterfly. Jaden switched off the tv. He was off to explore.


	2. Chapter 2

Jaden's uneasy hand reached out to the forbidden door. He let his hand sit on the doorknob feeling for any vibrations. Everyone had left the house except Roland... and he was upstairs doing something but like Jaden would know what. He slowly pulled the door open. He was relieved that the house was so well kept that the door didn't creak like he thought it would.

On the balls of his feet, Jaden tiptoed down the stairs to spy on Kaiba. _Just what is he hiding?_ thought Jaden. He could hear the sound of banging and Kaiba's moaning. Jaden bit his lip to contain his immature snickering. It sounded so far away though. _Were there multiple rooms down here? Is this his home office? Hope not..._

When he reached the bottom of the stairs, his eyes widened in awe at a very large computer monitor with a control station. Jaden forgot he was sneaking and let out a "Whoah..."

Kaibaman HQ.

Suddenly, the banging stopped. Jaden looked around but saw nothing so he shrugged it off.

Jaden took a few steps daignally. Standing amazed and in awe at what he was seeing.

Under his breath Jaden joked, "Well, Kaiba sure knows how to make a pad sweet when he wants too."

Still tip toeing around he didn't see a toolbox sitting on the ground. Bumping into it Jaden yelped and stopped dead in his tracks to look at where he had stumbled.

Disgruntled, Kaiba quickly turned around to see Jaden mesmerized by everything around him. Furrowing his brows Kaiba felt a headache quickly coming on but sighed and said to Jaden.

"What do you think you are doing down here?" It was Kaiba. He was wearing the Kaibaman outfit without the helmet.

"So, dude, you're Kaibaman?"

Kaiba gave him a death stare. It didn't phase Jaden one bit.

Jaden smirked and blurted, "Your secret identity sucks man."

Filled with rage, Kaiba picked Jaden up by the neck. "Take it back." Kaiba demanded. Jaden gasped for air, trying to free himself. He was unable to say anything because Kaiba's grip was so if a magic wand was waved in Jaden's favor, Kaiba's snarl softened; he let the boy go, realizing he had fallen into old habits.

"Hm." Kaiba looked at his hand before closing it into a fist._ I shouldn't have done that..._ he thought.

"So just a guess here," Jaden put one hand on his hip, "I am not supposed to tell anyone, am I?"

"Damn well better keep your loud mouth shut or you may not wake up the next day," Kaiba huffed. "You are lucky I didn't just kill you now where you're standing." Kaiba turned away to stop himself from expressing more anger toward the boy.

Jaden smirked, a wonderful idea coming to his head. "What if I want a piece of the action? I want to be a super hero. Maybe I can-"

Kaiba turned to look back at Jaden. "I work alone. Now, if you would be so kind," Kaiba pointed in the direction of the stairs.

Jaden clenched his teeth and stiffly started to walk up the stairs. He stopped midway."Last thing, I promise." Jaden could feel Kaiba's anger burning a hole in his back. "Why do you fight crime?"

"I lost someone close to me to it." Kaiba said blankly. _Not really..._

Jaden had a sad smile come across his face. "I understand." And with that, Jaden climbed the rest of the stairs and left the Kaiba Kave.

Kaiba took a few steps and fell backwards into his chair. Tears welled up behind his eyelids, but they would not fall. He tried to get rid of the blur they created with his hand, but the haze just kept coming back. The memories had already come to the forefront of his mind.

One dark night, Kaiba was driving home from his office at Kaiba Corporation. The day had been rather uneventful; there were just some minor annoyances, nothing he couldn't handle.

The radio station he was listening to started playing a squeaky pop song. He groaned and switched it off rather than just changing the station like any sensible person. A red light appeared before him. He stopped.

His keen hearing told him to look to the right. A bunch of guys were beating up on a blond. It was Joey. He would know that blond anywhere. Kaiba rolled his eyes, but thought briefly about going over to help him out. He decided against it as the light turned green.

He started to drive, but something in the pit of his stomach told him to stop. He pulled over and called the police and told them about what he had witnessed. They said they would be there as fast as possible. They said they would- but they weren't.

Joey was dead by the time the police arrived. Battered body, broken bones, missing teeth, face swelled up. Kaiba stood over his body as it lay motionless under fluorescent light on a metal platter for the dead.

"I'm afraid I need to ask you to leave since you are not family" said the nurse.

"How much to stay?" Kaiba looked up at her red rimming his eyes.

"Sir, I will not be bribed," the nurse said sternly.

While the nurse was flapping her lips further about policy and such, Kaiba was writing a check. The nurse placed her hands on her hips and huffed. Kaiba tore out the check and handed it to the nurse.

"I am his cousin," Kaiba emphasized as the nurse nervously took the check in hand.

The nurse cleared her throat looking at the large sum of money written on the check. She tilted her head and smiled, "Yeah, yeah, his cousin." Before leaving she curtsied and left Kaiba alone with Joey.

Kaiba pulled up a stool but did not fully seat himself. Just sort of brought it up to lean on. He folded his arms and looked on at Joey.

"I'm sorry..." A tear splashed on the tile floor below.


	3. Chapter 3

"Time for some action!" Kaiba suited up quickly and hopped inot his Kaibamobile. Kaiba switched it into stealth mode allowing him to speed down roadways without police detection. Or rather, anyone's detection.

Driving super fast always made him feel so alive, so free. In this moment one might even say he felt bliss

Kaiba flipped the radio on tuning into,... more pop music. Kaibaman, forgetting himself for a brief moment started to bounce his body, tap the steering wheel, and move his head to the beat. One might refer to these series of movements as dancing. But just as quickly as the dance party started the money money money song that had gotten him into the groove, subsequently ended. Kaibaman regained his composure and turned the dials to hear the police radio.

Seemed like a quiet night but just as Kaibaman suspected, evil never sleeps. 9pm a woman gets her purse stolen by "some dude". Kaibaman stops him with a nice punch to the teeth. The nice lady thanked him upon him returning her stolen purse. 10pm two against one fight stopped. They were all disarmed and Kaibaman got them to work out their differences by suggesting a duel monsters battle instead. 11pm Nothing.

Okay so it was kind of a quiet night. No matter, Kaibaman did get to help two people in trouble and get some of his pent up energy out.

Kaibaman decided to go around downtown one more time before turning in. Down an alley he was thanking the heavens to see a scuffle. He turned stealth mode off before exiting the vehicle. Cautiously, he peered down the alley to see another person in a costume. Looked to be only a kid.

The kid was holding his own but it was way passed his bedtime. Just as Kaibaman turned the corner he heard a small explosion. His organs felt like they were floating for a second but were quickly quelled when he saw the suspected crook retreat and the kid was safe.

Kaibaman pulled out a flashlight to get a better look at the kid. The costume was poorly constructed. So much so, that he had a good idea as to who it could be.

He was wearing a beanie pulled over his face with holes for the eyes and mouth, red long underwear, angel wings, green gloves, and the dead give away? Slifer Red shoes

Kaibaman grabbed the kid's arm and held it firmly in one of his his large hands and with the other he took off the beanie. "Jaden," Kaibaman gritted between his teeth.

Jaden smiled that cheese smile of his and said, "Yo, bro, you know it is impolite to rip off a hero's mask like that."

Kaibaman jerked Jaden's arm and started to pull him to the Kaibamobile.

"Bro, we goin' someplace? Better be off the chain if ya catch my drift." Jaden pulled his arm free and walked willingly to the Kaibamobile's passenger seat. "This shiz is tight!"

"We're going home, Jaden."

"No way man. Did you see how awesome I was out there? Well maybe ya missed it but I was da bo-"

"You almost got yourself killed by being an idiot is what I saw. As long as you live under my roof you are never to do this again. Understand?" Kaibaman started the car.

Jaden pulled out a pack of gum. He opened up the round casing and pulled out the rolled up gum and proceeded to shove the entire thing in his mouth. Smack, chewy, smack. Jaden chewed louder than the radio. He blew a bubble. It popped and some of the gum was on his nose and cheeks. Jaden first tried to use his tongue to sweep the gum back into his mouth. When that tactic failed, he used his index finger to loop the gum around, chomping and pulling the gum simultaneously.

Kaiba briefly leered at him to show his disapproval.

"Want some?" Jaden held out a stick of gum.

"What kind?" Kaiba couldn't believe he was even curious as he isn't even a 'gum person'.

"Big Red," Jaden said.

"Not a fan," Kaiba said blankly.

"Why not? Cause it's red?"

Kaiba awarded the remark with a chuckle.

"What about 'Blue Spearmint'? Fan of that? Got some," Jaden pulled out a pack of gum with blue shiny packaging.

Kaibaman gave a smirk. "Sure." Unremittingly, this kid even made Kaiba feel a little on the sunny  
side.

Jaden laughed then had to wipe his cheek with his sleeve because some siliva dripped out. Jaden handed Kaiba the pack of gum.

Kaibaman took a stick directly out of the package and slipped off wrapping with ease.

Jaden suddenly started squinting his eyes and leaning forward. "Hey, isn't that?" he pointed at an apartment building off to the side. A woman with blonde hair and a purple cape was scaling down the side. Nobody was even trying to stop her.

Kaibaman imediately jumped out of his car and went after her leaving Jaden to his own devices.

Just as Kaibaman reached Madam Butterfly, she dismounted from the side of the wall. When she saw him, she scoffed and tried to go the opposite direction with her back of goodies. But Kaibaman is swift and kept blocking her from moving farther along with the stuff. In a huff, she handed him the stuff. He just dropped it. She pouted at him.

"Oh get off it. Stop being a goodie two-shoes," she said.

"You know damn good and well tha-"

"Than stop with the act. You know you want to join the dark side," she fluttered her eyelashes from behind the purple butterfly mask. She put her finger on her lips to think and said, "Come on baby, let's go on a walk." Her almost barbie like hands looked perfect when they interlocked with Kaibaman's.

"Why can't you just be good?" Kaiba asked her, "Or, completely evil."

"'Cause I am always bad, and nobody is completely evil." She turn gracefully to face Kaiba. The streets were so quiet this late at night. "You know that." Kaiba looked away from Madam Butterfly. But, her hands redirected his face to face her's. "Aw, sweety, you don't still love me do you?"

"No," Kaiba said almost too abruptly.

"Good, then this won't hurt a bit." Madam Butterfly slid one finger down her own cheek.

Kaiba could feel the presence of someone behind him, it was the Mothmen. Madam Butterfly's evil minions.

Kaiba back kicked then spun around to see more mothmen come out of the woodwork. Kaiba smirked. _Game on. _The Mothmen started to swarm all around him.

Meanwhile back in the Kaibamobile, Jaden was watching Kaiba fight. He couldn't help but want a slice of the action. Then he noticed that the keys were still in the ignition. _Sweet. And the mask, so convenient . _Jaden didn't know how to drive but, he shrugged his shoulders and he was quickly over the first time jitters. He turned that key and switched those gears into drive. He drove right at some of the mothmen, hit the break before hitting the wall of the apartment they were next to.

Kaiba tried not to throw a fit then and there. _You can repair all damages, don't worry,_ he told himself. Jaden quickly hopped out and into action. Jaden threw a tribble and it exploded causing one of the mothmen to recieve a burn and some scratches. "Wha-What was that thing? And who are you?" the mothman's mouth gaping open from astonishment.

"That my friend was an exploding tribble. And I, I'm-" Jaden had to think for a second. "I'm The Winged Kuriboh!"

"The winged?-" Jaden then kicked the guy in the nuts and the guy limped off.

When Jaden turned around there was a bunch of knocked out mothmen. Jaden gave Kaibaman his big signature grin when he saw the scowl that was on his face.

"Wait, where is Madam Butterfly?" Jaden asked.

"Fuck!" Kaiba scuffed his shoe. He could see in the distance that she had taken the goods and ran while they were fighting her ass monkeys.

Jaden gave Kaiba a hopeless look.

"Don't worry Jaden. I will catch up with her later. You ok?" Kaiba asked.

"Yeah," Jaden panted out.

"Good, cause you're grounded."

"Aw man. Come on bro, we hommies!" Jaden whined.

Kaiba pointed toward the car then walked ahead of Jaden to open the door.

Jaden gave Kaiba a pouty face. Kaiba gave him a sweep on in motion with his entire arm following threw on the motion. Jaden got in and slammed the car door as hard as he could. When Kaiba got around to the other side and tilted awkwardly to seat himself he took a bit of time to look at Jaden and laugh at him inwardly.

"What?" Jaden hissed.

"Now you're in more trouble. Just keep pushing." Kaiba was enjoying this. A grin plastered on his face. It looked kinda silly on him.

"If you sa-"

"Cruising for a bruising," Kaiba talked over. "Just letting you know. Everything you say can and will be used against you in the unfair court of Kaiba."

Jaden folded his arms and Kaiba put the pedal to the metal to get them home quick.


	4. Chapter 4

Jaden dealt with the grounding pretty well. All it meant was no going outside. Kaiba wasn't so good at grounding kids. He wanted to say no games but, he quickly caved after a few hours of being home. He wanted to play video games with someone and Mokuba was off being anti-social. And taking away toys and other gadgets? Once again, Kaiba just felt too bad to take stuff away from a kid, even if he was a tad disobedient, who already lost so much.

Something about Jaden being around made Kaiba feel all warm and fuzzy. Maybe it was the connection they shared when he was just a small tike entering his art contest. Even if Kaiba did want to be a hard ass, after all that he did to Joey, he swore to himself that he would never treat another human being like that ever again.

After only 3 days, Kaiba told him he can play in the yard. Jaden looked at him funny. "Dude. Being grounded from outside was not that big of a punishment. You need to work on your skillz," he laughed and gave a victory sign.

"Go before I pummel you," Kaiba said almost laughing too; tried to keep his serious gruff voice at the same time. Jaden's laugh was contagious.

"Smell ya later bro!" Jaden hopped over the side of the couch and ran outside.

"I am so, good at grounding..." Kaiba muttered to himself childishly.

Outside, it was so hot, for most others it would have been hard to enjoy being outside. But positivity was Jaden's middle name and he found some joy in it. Air that wasn't filled with Kaiba's ego was nice to breathe in. Jaden decided to take a seat in the grass and chill for a while. He thought of his friends from school as he was picking at the perfect grass. Kind of strange that he couldn't wait to go back already. _No moss... _Jaden thought.

His abstract thinking was interrupted by a grown woman with long blonde hair hitting the rot iron gates with a stick. A sudden blush went a crossed his face. Her stiletto heels clicked, her legs long and bare. Shorts, a floral blouse that seemed to float just right, long curly blonde hair, nobody could resist her. Even now that she was practically a cougar. But then again, she was always robbing the cradle.

She stopped where the gate opened. Jaden's eyes loyally followed her every move. She moved her finger up and down one of the bars before asking "Is Kaiba home?"

"Yeah, but I think he is busy. Kicked me out of the house to go play," Jaden shouted as he picked himself off the ground. "What's your name?"

"Mai. What is a sweet young thing like you hanging around the Kaiba mansion?"

"Oh, I am just staying here for the summer. So what are you doing here?"

"Here to see the man, but seems like you would be funner to talk to."

"So do you like to play games?" Jaden said, as he put one hand on the bars to lean on.

"Yeah, well, depends." Mai breasts seemed to jiggle with every breath.

"Duel Monsters?" Jaden said trying to sound all cool.

"Among others." Mai flirted.

"You smell very pretty." Jaden's voice squeeked up a bit so he put his hand over his mouth. "Sorry."

"No need. I think it is incredibly cute when a man's voice squeaks up like that." She winked. "Would you like some perfume?"

"Yeah, sure..." Jaden girlishly bit his bottom lip. Mai took out more of the perfume she was already wearing. It was in a tiny glass spay bottle. Small enough to be comfortably kept in a pocket. On it, a little heart. She sprayed it in the open air.

"So," Mai nervously looked around. "You wanna go for a ride?" She pointed over at her purple convertible.

Jaden was speechless but he quickly hopped over the tall fence. "Wait... I gotta go tell..." Mai's face suddenly got really close. He could almost taste the mint on her breath, and then, he could. Her smooth tongue made him feel all light and giggly. But the good mood was ruined. A tall shadow loomed over them.

"Jaden," a stern voice from behind caused a fear to climb up into Jaden's throat. He felt as if he was a puppy being scruffed for bad behavior. But then, something took over him.

"I am in love!" Jaden shouted. "I love her and you can't stop me from being with her!" Jaden spread his arms straight out to guard Mai from any potential harm.

"No you don't!" Kaiba scooped Jaden up into his arms and waved Mai goodbye with the other.

"Let. Me. Go!" Jaden yelled, hitting Kaiba's back to accentuate his anger. Roland opened the door for Kaiba.

"Thank you for telling me that harpy was out there."

He simply bowed his head and went to the kitchen. Kaiba and Roland had this silent communication thing down. They could probably have a whole conversation with just their eyes and an occasional small grunt from Kaiba.

Kaiba dropped Jaden on the couch. Immediately Jaden tried to run out the door. Kaiba grabbed him by the shoulders. "Listen to me! You are not in love. You just got whacked with pheromones." Kaiba paused. He could smell perfume coming off of Jaden. He turned his face away and tried not to breathe so much. His heart started to race and he tried to ignore other signs of attraction. "I will figure this out in my basement k?" Kaiba looked at Jaden to make sure he understood. He didn't.

Jaden's eyes looked to kill. Eyebrows furrowed. "I'll do anything to be with her. You can't stop me."

Just as if Roland knew that Kaiba needed him, Roland showed up. "I need you to take Jaden to his room and stay with him while I work on a cure or this wears off."

Truth is, Kaiba had been hit with this stuff before. He has the cure somewhere written in his notes or stored away; it had just been so long since the last time...


	5. Chapter 5

Ring Ring. "What is it?" Kaiba said, shifting through tons of detailed notes of days gone by. _Why aren't these filed like everything else in my life?_

"Kaiba sir, Jaden has fallen asleep. May I assist you?"

"How long has he been asleep?"

Roland looked at his watch to be sure, "For the past hour, sir."

Kaiba looked hopelessly at his notes before saying, "You may help me then."

As Roland walked out, Jaden peaked one eye open. He had been pretending to sleep as Mai's sweet figure danced with him in his head. Even if he didn't know what fiance meant, he knew he wanted to be with her the rest of his life, no matter what. His ears strained to hear Roland walking all the way down the stairs. He waited a few moments before throwing off the comforter and slipping on his Slifer Red sneakers.

_Hm. If they look in here they are going to know instantly that I am gone. _He then looked towards the closet. There were extra pillows in there. He pulled out the pillows and shoved them under the comforter to make it appear that he is still under the covers. He took a Kuriboh stuffed animal and put it so it looked like his hair poking out from under the comforter. Least from far away.

Then, he went to the window and climbed out and down a conveniently close tree to the Kaiba home.

While Jaden was making a run for it, Roland found the notes that Kaiba was looking for. "Found them for you sir."

Kaiba grabbed the book from Roland and found he was right. _The Cure All Pill. Why couldn't I remember that? _Kaiba sat there for a few moments confused, wondering if he has been getting enough sleep lately, or if he was getting old. Then he looked at Roland. _That fucker is old._ And suddenly that made everything better._ But he found my notes dammit._

"Are you ok, sir?"

"_Yes, fine. _Go get Jaden." Kaiba stared off continuing to wonder if being in your mid 20's was old. _Maybe I should consider retiring..._

Kaiba slowly started to drift off into his thoughts. All of a sudden, Roland burst threw the door. "Kaiba! Jaden was only pretending to be asleep!"

"What!" Kaiba roared. "I knew I should have made you stay with him." Kaiba muttered to himself.

"I know sir. It is all my fault. I should have stayed." Roland looked down as gravity seemed to be pulling his head closer to the ground.

Kaiba put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry. You have made few mistakes and in the end, you have always been there for me."

Unanticipatedly, Kaiba was given a tight hug. Roland had happy tears streaming down his face. "Thank you sir."

"Roland, I get that you are happy to not be fired but it is important that we both remain equanimous during this time." Kaiba said gently pushing him off.

Roland straitened out quick after and coughed into his hand before saying, "Uh, sorry sir. Won't happen again."

"Better not." Suddenly Kaiba realized something._ Shit._ "Roland, I know we have known each other for a long time but, you do not love me. I just got some of Jaden's, Madam Butterfly's perfume on me." Kaiba stuttered over his words. _Jaden..._

"I know sir, I am trying to resist. But, I love you. I always have." Roland sniffed.

"Fuck..." Kaiba said under his breath. Kaiba thought for a few seconds before attempting to pump himself up to save Jaden. "Time to suit up!"

Quickly 'suiting up' Kaiba became Kaibaman and went off to rescue Jaden from the seductress known as Madam Butterfly.

Will Kaiba be able to save Jaden and defeat Madam Butterfly? We will find out next time: Same Kaiba Time, Same Kaiba Channel! :D

**End Chapter**

**A/N: Hey! :D Hope you like what I wrote so far. Sorry I couldn't finish it in time. I will probably have this finished by the 28th. I was really inspired by your profile page that said you liked GX. For some reason that made me think of the card Kaibaman, and then of Jaden. Since, you apparently don't like romance, and I am a strictly romance fanfic author (least when I am trying to keep upbeat and not in the trollfic realms) , I decided to be a little creative and make romance the villain. **

**I feel like I know you more by writing this fic and that I have grown as an author. Usually romance is the center stone for me and I can't get my mind out of the gutter. I am sorry I didn't get to read your requests before I started. You posted them on my birthday, and I started on the first of DEC. (Birthday is DEC 2.) I wish I had known that you liked Joey and Tristan before I started, it might have been easier for me to write. However, I probably would have written about them chasing skirts- so maybe it is a blessing?**

**Once agian, I really, REALLY hope you like it and thank you for making me have to stretch myself and grow as an author.**

**Sincerely,**

**Joey Kaiba.**


End file.
